


Cuddles & Warmth

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Cuddles & Warmth

Keith hears the front door open and close, the clacking of keys being rudely thrown to their small table and braces himself for Lance’s outburst that usually follows such entry.

But instead he’s met by silence and his boyfriend’s weight simply falling into his lap, a groan and a huff the only warning he got.

"Lance!” Keith complains a little, the book he was reading falling to the ground with a quiet knock and completely unmarked now.

“Gimme some love,” Lance pouts, his voice faltering a little and his eyes sad and deprived of any content gleam. Actually, they seem to twinkle in an unnatural way that has Keith’s insides twist in sympathy. He always detested that look on his boyfriend’s face, the way it puckers his eyebrows in cheerlessness and pales his always rosy cheeks, a ghost of his lively personality. “I need some cuddles.”

“Bad day?” Keith asks then, his previous complaint forgotten as Lance snakes his arms around his neck and hides his face against his shoulder, holding on tight to him.

“Mm-hmm,” Lance’s voice replies, muffled.

Keith cradles him in his arms, pushing him further into his lap and fingers stroking his brown hair. He lends all the warmth and love he can through the embrace, let’s Lance know he’s there and will always be there no matter what in the simple motion of kissing his temple.

Everything else is forgotten for a few minutes as he simply cuddles his boyfriend, whispers words of comfort and allows him to finally relax in his arms.

Keith can feel the way Lance’s heart’s resumes its frantic beats to a calm rhythm; can feel how his breathing follows the same pattern of his own, less strained and strangled – he knows Lance had been close to tears when he hid his face on his shoulder – and breathing quietly in and out.

He can also feel the way his boyfriend melts into him, taking a deep breath and everything single nerve that had been on edge finally unwinds.

Lance snuggles more comfortably in Keith’s lap, his head now peeking out of its hiding place against Keith’s shoulder. He finds Keith’s hand and then links their fingers, bringing their joined hands to his lips to plant a soft kiss against Keith’s knuckles.

“Thanks for the cuddles. I needed this,” he says quietly now resting his head on Keith’s chest.

“Anytime love,” Keith replies with a smile stealing a quick peck on the crown of Lance’s head and encircling his arm around his boyfriend’s torso, bringing him further into his centre and letting him stay there until he wishes to.

Through their intertwined hands, Keith brushes his thumb in slow patterns, a comforting gesture that soon enough has Lance sighing in satisfaction, his body soothing in the circle of his arms.

"Love you,” Lance slurs and before Keith can return it, he’s already asleep and all Keith can do is smile as he feels Lance’s heart and warmth finally settling against his, two blending into one sentient being.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
